bunkdfandomcom-20200213-history
Gladys
Gladys is a recurring character on Bunk'd. She is the proprietor of Camp Kikiwaka and is even scarier than the legendary creature that’s rumored to Haunt the grounds. She left town for good after taking all the insurance money with her that was used to rebuild the cabins. She is portrayed by Mary Scheer. Personality She is mean, bitter, careless, and scary, even scarier than the legendary creature that's rumored to haunt the grounds, as described by the kids at Camp Kikiwaka. She is always seen complaining about her past failed relationships and how no one will ever love her but is always extremely desperate to find or get a man. However, they seemingly reject her because of her desperation while some use her for personal gain. The reason why Gladys is so mean and bitter is that she despises Christina and her children, claiming that Christina "stole" Morgan from her, to which also why she has no friends. She also seems to be very careless for the campers well-being, the campers themselves, or her job. Despite this, Gladys also is shown to be very gullible to the point of falling for the "Nigerian Prince" scam, as she believed that an actual Nigerian prince would propose and marry her. Physical Appearance She is a tall middle-aged woman, with brown hair and blue eyes. She is usually seen wearing a bonnet and a red shirt with khaki shorts. She once dressed up similar to the Kikiwaka, though that was a one-time thing. She also hasn't shaved herself for some amount of time. Appearances Appearances: 13/42 Season 1 *"Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka" *"Gone Girl" *"Camp Rules" *"The Ones That Got Away" *"Waka, Waka, Waka!" *"There's No Place Like Camp" *"No Escape" *"Live From Camp Kikiwaka" *"Xander Says Goodbye" Season 2 *"Luke Out Below" - mentioned *"Camp Kiki-slasher" *"Mother May I?" *"Cabin vs. Cabin" *"We Didn't Start the Fire" Quotes Camp Rules The Ones That Got Away Live From Camp Kikiwaka Xander Says Goodbye }} Trivia * She and Hazel have many personality similarities, Just like Hazel having a crush on Xander and trying to get between Emma and Xander, back in their childhood Gladys had a crush on Morgan Ross and tried to get between Christina and Morgan just like Hazel. * Gladys shares many similarities with Agatha and especially Rhoda Chesterfield from Jessie. * In the episode Mother May I? Christina Ross revealed that she was from Woodchuck cabin, and logically Gladys was from Weasel Cabin just like Hazel. *She is the aunt of Hazel Swearengen. *She is very tough, mean and bitter towards the campers. *She had a fight with Emma for her phone. *She is a rival of Christina Ross and holds a huge grudge against her because of Morgan Ross, due to the fact that Gladys believes that Christina "stole" Morgan from her. *She wants to get rid of Emma, Ravi and Zuri out of the camp. This is because of her rivalry with Christina Ross. *She was mistaken for a "sir" by Emma. *She hasn't shaved her legs in a month. *She usually exploits Xander, for money or attention for the camp, because of his charming good looks. *She is similar to Rhoda Chesterfield the Ross' neighbor in the penthouse building. They both hate the Ross kids, the only differences are Mrs. Chesterfield has a soft spot for Emma and has been married six times, while Gladys hasn't even been married once. *In the episode, Live From Camp Kikiwaka, Gladys reveals that the Ross kids' father Morgan filed a restraining order to Gladys keeping a distance from 100 feet, but sometime later the charge was later dropped. *She has an artificial hip. *She scared the kids off at night, wearing a costume similar to the appearance of the Kikiwaka. *It's implied she drinks alcohol from her canteen. *She can't get a boyfriend. *Her legs remind Zuri of a New York City subway map. *She likes well-behaved or suck-up kids. *She might be the perfect match for Bertram Winkle. *The actress portrayed Mrs. Benson on the former Nickelodeon show, iCarly and voiced Suzie Kokoshka from Hey Arnold. *There is a giraffe on JESSIE with the same name. *She banned candy from camp. **However, it was lifted. *In Xander Says Goodbye, it's shown she has a shrine to Morgan Ross. *She made the CITs sell postcards and stamps to pay for her varicose vein removal in Gone Girl. *The actress also portrayed Zack Martin’s summer school teacher Mrs. Byrd on former Disney Channel show, The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 1 Characters